From the Sky
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. Sanada had never thought that there would come a time that a person would fall from the sky and into his arms. Quite literally. Alpha Pair.


Mitsukai here for another oneshot. Effing hell, '**Without Words**' still had me unable to look at the M rated search engine without blushing like heck. But I'm glad that all of you approved of my 5k worth of nothing but smut. And, truthfully, it wasn't that half bad, once I got over the spazzing.

Sei, my girlfriend, was super proud of me. Sei, love. if you're reading this, I hate you but at the same time, I can't help but love you. Thanks a lot for supporting your awkward, dorky boyfriend, and for forcing him to write these things.

Warnings and Disclaimers: not mine, Alpha Pair fluff. Maybe OOC, and some typos.

* * *

><p>Sanada Genichirou wasn't having a good day. Then again, a good day for him, which entailed a quiet day with all of the students following the school rules and regulations, no sudden explosions andor pranks caused by non-other than their resident Trickster, Niou Masaharu, a satisfactory tennis practice with none of their members slacking off and goofing off during club hours, and an unneeded use of his (in)famous Tarundoru!slap© throughout that day seemed to be as possible as with him waltzing into class that day wearing a pink tutu with hearts and sparkles floating all around him.

… He did _not_ need that image in his brain.

Disturbing and mentally scarring images aside, he sighed and stood up as he was once again called again to help out.

"Sanada-kun, can you please carry these to the gym?" The girl chattered on, all the while pushing two large cardboard boxes into his hands, not giving the male a chance to refuse. "I'd really appreciate it. Be careful not to drop it though, the streamers unravel easily when they're moved too much. It puts your nice muscles to good use…" She continued absentmindedly, not realizing that she had just said that his body looked good and immediately flushed in embarrassment, something that Sanada chose to ignore completely, the subtlety of her comment lost on him.

The two boxes towered over him when stacked, but it wasn't that heavy, being a container of party decorations after all, and he nodded, before realizing that she couldn't see his face.

"I understand. Is there anything else?" He balanced the boxes in his one hand, trying to gauge its heaviness, and was pleased to find out that he could hold them both upright with just a hand, not noticing that he was putting a show for the ladies in the classroom, who quietly sighed and swooned at his display of strength.

"Oh! Please go together with them, Sanada-kun!" She gestured to the other boys also in the classroom, holding similar colored and sized boxes. They looked to be freshman, who only gaped and stared at the capped teen with something akin to hero worship, which, again, Sanada failed to notice, therefore, not comment upon. "They were having a hard time moving along the corridors, so please help them?"

"…All right." Sanada gave a curt nod and gestured for the younger boys to follow after him, who did so excitedly and almost pompously, their impromptu group making most of the students in the corridors move to the side, rather in awe of Sanada's always intimidating and awe-inspiring presence.

"So cool! I'm actually walking beside Sanada-senpai!" A jumpy first year with wild dark hair said excitedly, almost dropping his own box in his delight, which had Sanada swerving under and catching the cardboard just as it hit the ground, balancing his own load in the other.

"Tarundoru. Concentrate on your work." He said rather sternly to the first year, giving the box back to him, who had an expression that was a mix between 'oh-my-god-that-was-totally-awesome', 'oh-my-god-he-saved-my-box' and 'hoshit-he's-angry-at-me'.

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry, senpai!" The first year answered sheepishly, which had the other first years with him titter excitedly, obviously awed with his saving dive.

"It's fine. Just be careful next time." Sanada reigned in his temper and strode forward, blatantly ignoring all of the whispered 'Wow, Sanada-senpai's so cool!', 'Yeah, we're so lucky to be here with him!', 'I'm definitely trying out for the tennis club next year!' behind him.

It was the week before Rikkaidai Fuzoku's annual school festival, and, naturally, everyone was busy with the preparations for the week-long event. All club meetings had been cancelled in favor of preparations for the festival, and, with tennis practice cancelled and their own booth preparations finished and just waiting for the festival to commence, the tennis club (and the other sports clubs) had been given the order to help for the festival in any way possible, be it in decorations, their own class booths, or just simple manpower that was needed to speed up the process. Naturally, the Rikkaidai regulars were not exempted from this, and every one of them were scattered around the campus, playing with their strengths.

And Sanada, being one of the more capable looking males in the club in terms of physical strength, was running to and fro from one place to another, being placed in the 'manpower' section of the helping system. He usually carried around things around the campus, sometimes with the help of the others when it was too heavy, and basically being a pack mule, delivering things (mainly decorations) to the places that needed it. It was a physically daunting task, but Sanada refused to give up on the work, priding himself on his stamina that can rival Jackal's even on a bad day. And so, his green blazer tucked away cleanly on his desk, the white long sleeves pushed up to his elbow and his tie half-undone and crooked, he continued on his tasks diligently, though he could do very much without the squealing freshman trailing after him like a duckling following its mother goose.

They finally made it to the outside, making Sanada breathe in slight relief, the wind cooling his sweat-streaked skin. He had been in this job for a few hours now, and he really needed a break. Passing through the tennis courts, he adjusted the boxes and looked behind him to see if the freshmen were still following. Seeing as they still did, he looked up the school building, seeing the different stages of work in the clear windows, some running around, others working quietly on their own projects. His brown eyes skimmed over each one, trying to get a glimpse of familiar faces, when, dimly, he almost heard a voice calling out his name.

"Genichirou!"

He gave a start, wondering where that voice came from, letting the young teens catch up to him.

"Sanada-senpai! There you are! We've been–" The first year also stopped speaking, also looking for the direction of the voice. "Who's that? Sanada-senpai, someone's calling you!"

Sanada didn't bother to reply. The voice was familiar, and he wracked his head, trying to pinpoint the voice's location. The light, almost effeminate voice giggled, and suddenly Sanada knew who the person was, looking up the second story window, where he found a person leaning on the window ledge, elbows propped up and a chin resting on linked hands as he gave the vice-captain a small, but innocently sweet smile.

Sanada wasn't able to stop the smile that also appeared on his face.

"… Yukimura."

The captain of the Rikkaidai boy's tennis club waved back, his blue eyes laughing as he greeted the black haired teen from the second floor. But his eyes turned questioning as he looked at Sanada's back, gesturing to the first years following him, who noticed where their tall senpai was looking at.

"That's Yukimura-senpai, isn't it!"

"Ah, he looks so pretty!"

"He's the buchou of the tennis club too! Awesome!"

Sanda resisted rolling his eyes at the obvious, though a sudden prick of annoyance suddenly surged through him. Half-irritated, half-confused, he only jostled the boxes in his hands slightly to explain things, jerking his head back to the freshmen who were talking among themselves. Yukimura's face dawned into comprehension, giving Sanada a worried but encouraging look, the smile on his face enough to make Sanada feel better marginally, his previous exhaustion all but forgotten as he nodded, eyes softening in gratitude that Yukimura was thoughtful enough to worry about him. Just the thought of the captain thinking about him made his heart skip a beat, and he quickly busied himself with his load, looking down so Yukimura wouldn't see his slowly burning face.

When he deemed it safe again to look up again (his face wouldn't stop _blushing_), Yukimura was still at the window, though not facing him; a girl just approached and was talking to him, the blue-haired teen nodding along, from what Sanada would see from his limited vision. But before he could gripe at the fact that there was a _girl_ taking to his _captain_, Yukimura turned back, and still seeing Sanada down below, silently beckoned for him to come closer, a thoughtful, almost mischievous expression on his face.

_Come closer? _Sanada didn't have any more time to think about the mysterious request, because Yukimura suddenly placed his hands on the window panes, hoisting himself up. His curiosity turned into confusion, and finally horrific realization, as Yukimura placed his feet on the ledge, half of his body out in the open.

_He's not going to…!_

"Yukimura-senpai's going to jump from the window!" The first year shouted in alarm, but Sanada barely heard him, already taking off, throwing the boxes away as he took off in full sprint, really couldn't care less of what was inside the boxes at that moment, only praying that he's going to get to Yukimura in time.

And then Yukimura jumped.

It was like a scene in a movie where everything was played in slow motion, and it seemed to Sanada that the captain was _flying_, almost floating in the air as he took off to the sky. He could only hear his fast breaths, the quick beat of his pulse as his blood churned with every hard step he took; half-fearing that he won't make it, that Yukimura would land in the cruel, unforgiving ground, seriously hurt and injured, and it would be his fault for not getting there soon enough. But he was close, almost under the falling captain now, his arms extended out, feet almost tripping in his haste.

And then the sky exploded around him, the clouds almost forming wings behind the captain's back, and, for one second, Sanada saw an human angel falling out from the heavens, beautiful but fragile, looking content, hopeful, trusting, the blue eyes brilliant and twinkling as he reached out for the teen below him. Sanada halted to a stop, arms open and wide as Yukimura seemed to carelessly drop into his arms, quickly securing the smaller body into his own as Sanada staggered back, the impact making him lose footing, but nevertheless remaining upright as he felt a pair of arms wind around his neck, and a warm breath tickle his ear. He too wrapped his arms around a torso, steadying their swaying bodies as the worry, fear and anxiety poured out into his tight grip, relief washing through him as he felt the warm body against his.

Soon enough he heard the shocked gaps and the worried screams, and he looked up, seeing the others third years working with his captain crowding the window, probably expecting the blue-haired teen to wind up as a pulp on the ground. He felt Yukimura press his palms on his shoulders, pushing himself up to look behind that window he just left from.

"It's all right, I'm okay!" Yukimura called out to the people he obviously worried, before glancing down at his vice-captain, who was still carrying him. He smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"That was a perfect catch."

Sanada blinked, his relief slowly turning into righteous anger as he set the captain down, but not going to let him go just yet. His fingers dug into the smaller teen's shoulders, unable to find the right words to say.

"Yukimura… that's… that's so irresponsible of you! Why would you do something like that! What if you injured yourself with that stunt!" He rarely raised his voice towards the captain, but this time, Yukimura really needed to be scolded. "What if I didn't catch you in time! Who knows what injuries you would have!"

Yukimura, completely unfazed with the yelling, only reached out and cupped the other teen's cheek the moment he paused to take a breath.

"I had complete confidence in your reflexes, Genichirou." Yukimura answered matter-of-factly, his expression completely sincere and trusting. "I knew that, even if I fall, you'll always be there to catch me."

The smile Yukimura given him softened his heart, and rendered his anger to almost non-existent. His face suddenly reddened, looking down, but not before muttering back.

"I may not always be there, you know."

"Even so, jumping from the second floor won't kill me." Yukimura, completely amused now, looked up to the building. "It's not that high, and any injury that I may have would be bruising at the worst." He turned back to his vice-captain, who still wasn't looking at him, and instantly knew that he had upset his best friend greatly. Feeling a silver of guilt, he sighed and tilted Sanada's head up, giving him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"… I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to catch you in time." Sanada covered Yukimura's hand in his own, now looking visibly upset. "Please don't do something like that again."

"I won't. I promise." And, to Sanada's utter shock and surprise, Yukimura leaned up and pressed a pair of lips to his cheek.

"And… thank you for catching me."

It was softly whispered into his ear, but Sanada didn't have the energy to move or to react, just _standing_ there, seeing with wide eyes and an agape mouth. He could still feel those soft lips on his skin…

"Oh, I forgot! I have to go now! Genichirou, thanks again!" And Yukimura took off, leaving him there, his mind still trying to reconstruct a coherent thought. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't even sure if he _could_ still think.

"Sanada-senpai, are you all right!" … Crap. The first years saw what happened. He turned to them slowly, slowly blinking himself into focus.

"The boxes…" Those were the first words that came out of his mouth. "Where are they…?"

"Um… that…" The first year gestured to the now ruined decorations, now poking out of the ripped box. Sanada stared in slight disbelief, before shaking his head, a headache now threatening to break through his skull.

There's no doubt about it. One day, Yukimura Seiichi would be the death of him.

But, as his fingers unconsciously touched the cheek, the same spot that Yukimura kissed a few minutes before, he knew that it was a gamble he would be willing to take any day, every day.

* * *

><p>A bit of trivia for you all: this is how my girlfriend and I actually met. Well, she didn't jump of, like Yukimura did, the the principle is the same, and I was the one who ended up catching her. We were high school batch mates, and got together at the end of the year. We shared the same fandoms, and she was the one who initiated me into the wonderful pair of Alpha Pair. I owe a lot to her, and this is my little gratitude fic for me being the most awesome if not a bit crazy girlfriend I've ever had.<p>

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
